Breathe
by amused-cat23
Summary: My first Jalice! How Alice and Jasper met and fell in love. Rated T for now, but that may change depending my how much sailor talk I wish to include.


**Hello dearies! How are you? How are the kids? You are a kid? Well, ALWAYS WEAR PROTECTION. And EAT YOUR VEGITABLES! EVERYDAY! **

**Now that that's out of the way, ON WITH STORY!**

**Chapter 1**

I don't think I can move yet. Everything was black. Everything except the fire. That was white hot. My only explanation as to why I was burning was that I died and went to Hell.

What did I do? Why did I go to Hell? I tried to think. Black. I can't remember anything.

The fire is dying. I can feel it. It's leaving my toes, one at a time. It crawled out of my feet and is making its way to my knees. My heart, which I forgot was still there, started hammer against my chest. How can my heart still beat when I'm in so much pain? I want to tell it to stop, but my lips can move. My jaw is locked tight. I guess that's a good thing, because if I breathe, it may only fan the fire.

Funny. Now that I think about it, I don't really need to breathe. I test that and take a small breath through my nose. Nothing. It's just air whistling through my nostrils.

Yep. I'm definitely dead.

But if I'm dead, why am I in so much pain? This pain… I want to claw at my skin and smother the flames. But it won't help. So, I guess all I can do is lay here. They can go ahead and turn me to ash.

The snarky flames jump from the middle of my thighs to the bottom of my ribcage. Or maybe it was creeping up the entire time and I just didn't notice. Perhaps both.

Suddenly, my heart thrums even faster. And it's hot, like a small inferno. I must be in Hell. There is no way I could burn for so long. I wouldn't be in this much pain.

I didn't think it was possible, but my heart races even faster. It sounds like one low and continuous note. The fire left the rest of me and decided to consume my heart.

And then… It stops. Everything stops. My heart. The pain. Nothing but silent black.

Slowly, I open my eyes. There's a light. I gasp, and taste the damp air around me. My eyes adjust and I see the sun. The sky is blue, from what I can see. The sky is peaking through a sunroof in a ceiling of trees and leaves. I sit up slightly and rest on my elbows. I'm in a forest. Everywhere I look, there are trees.

Someone pushes me down, and I'm on my back again. A kind face looks down at me and strokes my cheek. Such a beautiful face… Full lips that are stretched in a warm grin. His eyes twinkle and are like butterscotch. There's the ghost of a scar on his neck. I see my trembling fingers lightly touch the scar. They work their way up to a lock of golden hair that falls in front of his eyes. My own lips turn up in a smile. His one hand cups my face while the other brushes my bottom lip.

"Alice," he says lovingly. I feel my lips stretch even wider.

"Jasper," I reply with as much love. He grins broadly and kisses my nose.

"My Alice, I believe I am in love with you." He has a hint of an accent. It makes everything he say even sweeter. My eyes prickle, and I wonder if tears will fall from them.

"Jasper, I'm in love with you too." He takes my hand from his hair and delicately kisses each of my fingertips, pausing on my ring finger. He sits up slightly and reaches into his pocket, pulling something out. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me next to him.

"Madam, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He's holding something small between his index finger and thumb. It reflects light, and I realize that it is a ring. I can't really see what it looks like because it is blurry, but I'm so overcome with joy that I don't even notice.

There are many things I could say, but there is only one thing I wanted to say:

"Jasper Whitlock, I will only be your wife if you are my husband."

He laughs lightly and slips the ring on my finger before standing up, bringing me with him. With his right arm still around my waist, he cups my chin. His lips are on mine and he says, "Well, ma'am, it seems that we have a deal."

My eyes flutter open. I'm still on the ground, but I'm not in a forest. Brick walls surround me. I sit up quickly, panicking. A small piece of paper falls from my chest. With shaking fingers, I reach for it.

_Dearest Alice,_

_I can't express how sorry I am that your life has been ended. By me. I did it to save you and because I believe you are very special. I can't tell you much, because it will only endanger you further. I turned you into a vampire. You are 19 years old, and you will stay 19 for the rest of your endless life. I wish I could be with you, but I know I will be dead by the time you wake up. I'm positive you will find out where you need to go._

_Please, Alice. Don't hate me or what you are now. You are too important to me to be put in constant danger._

_This was the only option._

When I was finished reading the note, I immediately looked around for danger. Nothing my brick walls and a small door. I stand and walk to the door before my brain could register what just happened.

Weird.

My hand goes for the knob and I turn it. Nothing. I turn harder. Still nothing, but now I have the door knob in my hand. I broke it off.

Again, weird.

Panicking even more, I look around. The only way out is up, where I see stars shining in the sky. I think it's silly, but I should at least try. My hand shoots up and I start climbing the wall. Before I know it, I'm two stories off the ground and on the roof.

By this point, I've come to terms with the fact that I am incredibly fast and strong. I chuckle darkly. Part of being a vampire, I suppose.

Suddenly, I'm blinded by brilliant sunlight. I'm in the forest again. Jasper is holding my hand and looking at me with his topaz eyes.

"I think I saw a bear over there!" he says excitedly.

I smell it. My muscles tighten, eyes narrow. I'm a hunter. The bear is my prey. I see it and my focus zeroes in on it. Target locked. I fly at the oblivious bear, who doesn't see me until it's too late. My teeth tear at its neck and I drain the beast.

Night sky steals the brilliant sunlight. I know what I need to do.

**HAY THERE! Fancy seeing you here at the end, huh? Soooo? Whaddya think? REVIEW PLEEZ! **

**Thank you Anonymous I Think and Pinkprincess13310! You've opened my eyes to Jalice fiction! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**If you haven't already, go read their stuff! :D It's awesome!**

**Anyhooo, please review! Did you know? My fingers can fly with the right amount of pressure to continue with my story! PEEEEEEEER PRESSURE!**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


End file.
